Archive of Just Cause 3 pre-launch news
Just Cause 3 is a future game in the Just Cause game series. Don't post anything into this article without a source. Current status * Just Cause 3 does not exist at this time, but Avalanche Studios does want to continue the series at some point. * There is speculation that the game might already be in an early stage of development and that it might be finished in 2013. * Square Enix has already registered Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4 domains. * In february 2013, Christofer Sundberg, released some info about games that are currently in development. One of them is speculated to be Just Cause 3. News in chronological order 1 * Date: 2011.03.30. * Source (eurogamer.net). * Quote from the page: "I can't see that Avalanche wouldn't want to continue on the Just Cause series," Thorsén said. "We love that franchise." Avalanche founder and original concept creator of Just Cause Christofer Sundberg explained to Eurogamer that while the Stockholm-based studio does not own the Just Cause intellectual property, it remains intrinsically linked to it. "I can't really comment on the future of Just Cause," he said, "but as we created the IP there is an attachment to the studio even though we don't own the IP." 2 * Date: 2011.10.26. * Source (g4tv.com). * Quote from the page: In an interview with Develop, studio head Christofer Sundberg said: "I think there are a lot of connections with and the IP and so we hope there's still a future in it, and that future to live as long as us... We are absolutely interested in working with the Just Cause IP again." None of this is a confirmation or anything just a desire, a golden wish that lives in the dreams of butterflies. 3 * Date: 2011.12.14. * Source (cinemablend.com). * Quote from the page: Just Cause 3 And Just Cause: Scorpion Rising Movie In Development Remember those rumors about Just Cause 3 arriving in 2012 not too long ago? Well, in a passing note about the progress being made on the Just Cause movie, it was mentioned that the third game is in the works over at Avalanche Studios. Casually noted by the Hollywood Reporter in a news article detailing an exchange of writers for the upcoming movie based on the open-world game, Just Cause: Scorpion Rising, they briefly mention that the movie has received a new writer, Bryan Edward Hill, who is re-writing parts of the script originally put together Michael Ross. Of course, since the news was about the movie and not the game there were no additional details. However, as mentioned in the link provided at the top of the story, if we put 2 and 2 together: Avalanche Studios isn't releasing any games in 2012 but they are working on Just Cause 3. They have plans to release a next-gen game for Sony and Microsoft's new consoles before 2014 and a new movie based on the Just Cause game is on the way. So what does all this mean? It means Just Cause 3 could potentially have a movie tie-in upon release and come out with the next-gen consoles. But that's all just speculation folks. 4 *'Date:' 2012.04.03. *'Source (eurogamer.net)'. *'Quote from the page:' Swedish developer Avalanche Studios has told Eurogamer Just Cause is "perfect" for the next Xbox and PlayStation 4. The third game in the open world action series is rumoured to be one of Avalanche's in development games set for release in 2013 or 2014. If Just Cause 3 is a next-gen game, based on when we expect the next Xbox and PS4 to launch (in time for Christmas 2013), it could be a launch title. "There is a very strong emotional attachment to the franchise as it was created by me and my design team here so we would obviously like to see a very bright future for Just Cause", Avalanche boss Christofer Sundberg told Eurogamer this afternoon. "In this day and age when everyone is struggling to make money, my opinion is that the JC IP is perfect for everything that next-gen has to offer." 5 *'Date:' 2012.05.21. *'Source (gamesradar.com)'. *'Quote from the page:' Just Cause 3 and 4 domains registered by Square Enix Square Enix may have tipped their cards a little bit today as it's been discovered that the company has just registered a string of domain URLs associated to the Just Cause series. One of which was for Just Cause 3 (an Italian URL) and the remainder of which were for Just Cause 4. The URLs ("JustCause4.com, JustCause4.fr, JustCause4.co.uk, JustCause4.de and JustCause4.it) were identified as being registered by Square Enix by the website Fusible after investigating the registrations. What does this mean? Not much right now. Companies routinely register domains just in case they end up needing them in the future. However, with E3 just two weeks away, it's possible Square Enix is getting its ducks in a row for an announcement regarding a couple new entries in the Just Cause series. Or we may only hear about Just Cause 3, with the Just Cause 4 registrations being protection against cyber-squatters. Either way, let's just hope this isn't an indication Square Enix will be announcing "Fabula Nova Crystalis: Just Cause." 6 *'Date:' 2012.12.17. *'Source (polygon.com)'. *'Quote from the page:' Avalanche Studios holiday card seems to feature a couple of references to Just Cause. Could it be a hint that the long-rumored Just Cause 3 is indeed in the works and that the development is "nearly there"? 7 *'Date:' 2013.02. *'Source (se.linkedin.com)'. The boss of Avalanche Studios, Christofer Sundberg, has published that among other new games that they're working on, Avalanche Studios New York is developing an "Unannounced Sandbox Action Game", which is to be published by Square Enix. The game is currently described as a "New installment in a very well-known game series. The game is being developed at Avalanche Studios New York studio and is scheduled for completion in June 2015 for next generation console platforms." It is speculated that it could be Just Cause 3. If that is the case, let's hope that they'll not forget the PC gamers. 8 *'Date:' 2013.02.13. *'Source (neoseeker.com)'. Christofer Sundberg posted a gameplay screenshot on his Instagram account. It shows a guy Hijacking a motorcycle. *The hijacker seems to have some kind of a claw (possible new Grappler) in his left hand. *The motorcycle has a sidecar and resembles the WW 2 German army 1942 BMW R75 Wehrmachtsgespann. *The event is taking place in a desert. *The action and the tone of the picture resemble that of the first 3 Indiana Jones movies. This is speculated to be Just Cause 3. Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Articles without Images Category:Just Cause 3